Doce Ilusão
by Lexas
Summary: Você nunca vê os sonhos de uma criança da mesma forma quando é um adulto e, as vezes, não aceita que eles podem ser diferentes, junto com seus desejos.[Hentai]


Título do Fanfic: Doce Ilusão

Autor: Lexas

Presente de Natal para a Deusa Tsukihime, espero que goste!

E-mail para contato: freneticamente de um canto para o outro, o suor de seus corpos diminuindo a dor do atrito com o chão, já que o local não era o mais adequado para tal ato, mas por falta de ambiente melhor - ou tempo disponível - seria realizado ali mesmo.

Ele nunca pensou que seria assim, nunca. Ou melhor, achou que seria algo do tipo, mas não naqueles termos. Sempre esperou algo diferente, como se surgisse em um cavalo branco, domando um dragão vermelho e cortando os céus em seu resgate.

Mordia seus lábios - os dela e os seus, tomado pela surpresa, por aquele sentimento novo que experimentava. Como se chamava?

Desejo. Amor era algo impressionante e inigualável, ainda mais quando era correspondido, mas ele nunca teve a chance de descobrir se a premissa era verdadeira, simplesmente por que a oportunidade lhe faltou.

Tomaram-na, na verdade.

Ela... ela cresceu! E COMO cresceu! Estava tomado pela volúpia e lascividade do momento, em que seus corpos se roçavam em uma dança sensual e sedutora.

Eles... ela estava fazendo aquilo mesmo, se entregando. Imaginava que algo assim só aconteceria após se casarem, não agora. Havia um conflito em sua mente, perguntando se deveria parar, mas o outro, regido pelos seus instintos, o impedia.

Sabe-se lá como ele conseguiu segurá-la pelos braços e afastá-la um pouco, mas não durou muito, já que no momento seguinte Sakura selou seus lábios novamente e mexia neles freneticamente, verozmente, como se fosse devorá-lo.

Aquele negócio de língua era muito bom, diga-se de passagem. Queria ter provado-os bem antes.

Antes de ela ter sido capturada, há três anos atrás, em uma missão. E o pior, ele falhou com a equipe, não fora capaz de protegê-la.

Naruto até que tentou salvar Sakura, tentou mesmo, mas as responsabilidades com a vila o impediam. Não que isso realmente importasse, já que ele era péssimo para seguir regras, como quando quis ir atrás de Sasuke de qualquer forma. Mas ele descobriu, em sua busca pelo seu amor de infância, a sua incapacidade em outras áreas. Descobriu da pior forma que se tentasse fazer as coisas sozinho, em determinado momento teria que parar devido as suas deficiências como Shinobi. Precisava de pistas, informações...

Foi exatamente nesse período que ele se fortaleceu e cresceu, aprendeu a pesquisar, procurar pistas, reunir informações, coletar dados... tudo isso bem debaixo do nariz da Hokage. Talvez ela desconfiasse, e não duvidaria nem um pouco se fosse o caso, mas contanto que ele não atrapalhasse as missões da vila, não teria problema algum.

Não foi fácil encontrá-la. O grupo de ninjas que a tinham levado - os quais ele nunca chegou a saber o nome - se desfez dela pouco depois. E os seguintes fizeram o mesmo. E os que vieram depois. E os seguintes também.

Ela tinha traído a vila, ele pensou. Seria um pensamento adulto e maduro, muitos ficariam surpresos com tal conclusão vinda dele, mas ele queria estar errado. Não podia acreditar que sua amiga estava trocando constantemente de grupo em grupo por vontade própria.

Ele desiste de resistir e se entrega por completo. A amava e, se era isso o que ela desejava, o faria. De forma inexperiente ele tenta acariciá-la, tomando cuidado para não feri-la. Fica levemente rubro ao sentir o toque dela em sua virilha e a mordida em seu ombro.

Ela estava grata. Sakura o amava mais do que tudo, a ele, o único que nunca deixou de acreditar nela, que lutou por ela, que persistiu e resolveu resgatá-la.

Não foi fácil. Encontrou-a nos domínios de um rico fazendeiro local, o qual era conhecido como "A lei". Mesmo tendo aprendido muito durante a busca, ainda assim certas coisas não eram suas especialidades. Ele não perdeu tempo fazendo perguntas, simplesmente invadiu sorrateiramente a residência do senhor em questão para resgatá-la.

Obviamente foi detectado. Algo dizia a Naruto que tal coisa aconteceria, afinal, alguém capaz de estar com Sakura não deveria ser totalmente incompetente, apesar de que isso significava que ele falhou terrivelmente no ato de ser furtivo.

Sua camisa era desabotoada, ele se dá conta. Ou melhor, quando percebe, ela já havia sido arrancada e, em um impulso, Sakura retira sua blusa também, sem o menor pudor ou vergonha, mesmo estando ambos no meio da floresta, pouco distantes dos domínios dos quais haviam acabado de fugir. Ela se deita e o puxa para cima de si, olhando-o com um desejo capaz de dobrar a vontade de qualquer homem e, quando ele corresponde, sente as unhas dela - perigosas - arranharem suas costas.

Era difícil se concentrar na mulher na qual ela havia se tornado, e ficar lembrando dos eventos anteriores. E pensando bem, não sabia por que estava fazendo isso agora. Não havia nada mais importante do que aquilo, no momento.

Mas ele se lembra. Lembra como finalmente a encontrou.

Ele a encontrou em uma cela, presa, acorrentada. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, seu cabelo perdera parte do brilho jovial mas, inexplicavelmente, ainda assim era a mesma Sakura que conhecera. Linda, bela... encantadora. Seus olhos não carregavam a mesma inocência do inicio de sua juventude, mas era incontestável que era ela, assim como a resposta para tudo diante de seus olhos.

Uma escrava. Era por isso que mudava de rota freqüentemente, apesar de mal-visto por muitos países e governos, além de "oficialmente" ser ilegal, o comércio de escravos era muito produtivo, popular, lucrativo. Os escravos eram utilizados para as mais diversas atividades e seu valor era medido diante do que eram capazes de fazer, seus atributos, seus dons. E uma ninja era de grande valor, pensava. Se dispusesse de um meio para controlá-la, seria um escravo precioso. Mesmo que apenas o mantivesse cativo, ainda assim seria um "item" de valor para sua "coleção".

Estava hipnotizado, isso havia sido a sua perdição. Se tivesse arrancado o colar do pescoço dela, talvez tivesse tido menos problemas, mas o reencontro o hipnotizou. Foi atingido antes que percebesse e rapidamente aprisionado. Só foi acordar horas depois, com um colar parecido com o dela, coisa que não demorou a perceber.

"Pensou que seria fácil?"- ela falou. Melhor dizendo... desde que a vira, foram as primeiras palavras dela e...

Seu corpo estava dolorido, ele sentia. Espancaram-no bastante e agora teria problemas para sair. Sua única alternativa seria...

Suas lembranças são interrompidas pelos toques daquela mulher extremamente sensual – apesar das roupas que usava e do pouco cuidado com a aparência que estava no momento - Ele não entendia muito dessas coisas, do enlace entre homem e mulher. Por isso mesmo não questionou as atitudes de Sakura enquanto se entregavam um ao outro, tampouco quando ela tocou com volúpia e olhou maliciosamente para seu falo, levando-o até seus lábios e possuindo-o ali mesmo. Não acreditou naquilo, a sensação era imensurável. Estava domado, dominado pelas caricias delas.

E, novamente em meio ao ato, lembrava-se do ocorrido na operação de resgate dela, de como acordou todo ferido... ferido... ferido... FERIDO! Sim, ele acordou ferido e... com uma ninja-médica do seu lado?

Era como se, inconscientemente, sua mente quisesse alerta-lo de algo.

Lembrava-se do que aconteceu ao acordar. Quando tentou escapar, só ai percebeu o motivo do colar. Ele limitava o chacra. Melhor dizendo, absorvia-o e selava todos os jutsus. Era por isso que ela não tentou escapar esse tempo todo, devia estar com ele desde então.

"Eu me lembro que você era teimoso" - falava secamente - "que tal demonstrar um pouco dessa teimosia agora?" - e sorria maliciosamente.

Na verdade... sorriu EXATAMENTE como Tsunade-sama, malandra como ninguém – a memória de Sakura manipulando-o para sair dali é misturada a sensação de extremo prazer que ela lhe proporcionava.

Naruto agarrou seu colar e o forçou, tentando arrancá-lo. Era resistente, mas ele era persistente. A dor que sentiu ainda estava em sua memória, de todo o chacra absorvido golpeando-o, invadindo seu corpo e provocando um fluxo não-natural. Mas ele tinha um motivo para continuar, para não se dar por vencido. E mesmo que morresse, não podia se dar por vencido, então...

Parou o que fazia e segurou o colar de Sakura, puxando-o. Quando começou a sentir novamente a dor, comprovou que sua teoria estava certa, a armadilha afetava quem tentava arrancá-lo. Sendo assim, pouco importava, já que há muito já decidira dar sua vida por ela.

Seus olhos piscam e ele volta sua atenção para a moça - ou melhor, mulher - nua diante dele, agora deitada e, com seu dedo, convidando-o, exigindo dele a posse.

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Não se entregou a relacionamentos, não conheceu mulheres ou viveu aventuras ao longo desses três anos. Teria que confiar em seus instintos.

E torcia para que eles funcionassem.

Quanto as lembranças... quem se importava? Resgatou Sakura, era isso o que realmente importava. Torná-la-ia mulher, e ela o tornaria um homem, retornariam para Konoha e lá, seriam felizes para sempre. Essa era a verdade.

_

* * *

__Sakura dá uma leve torcida em seu pescoço, aliviada. Há muito não sentia uma mobilidade daquelas, era reconfortante. Ela observa Naruto no chão, contorcido. O artefato era algo realmente bom, uma união perfeita, um ninjutsu selado em um objeto daqueles era obra de um gênio. Sua vontade era sair dali, mas ainda tinha coisas a fazer._

_Ela se abaixa e toca no braço de Naruto, e o mesmo lentamente vai abrindo os olhos. Não entendia muito de controle de chacra, mas acreditava sinceramente que ela estava fazendo algo do tipo, restabelecendo a fluxo em seu corpo. Sentia as dores musculares sumirem também, a ponto dele conseguir se levantar._

_"Vamos?" - eram as únicas palavras que emergiam de sua boca, mas ela balança a cabeça, surpreendendo - "o-o que foi?"_

_Não respondeu, apenas saiu da cela. Ele estava pronto para enfrentar um mundo por ela, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que, conforme iam caminhando, os guardas que se encontravam pelo caminho estavam caídos no chão, alguns com olhos esbugalhados, outros se contorcendo, alguns correndo em pânico._

_Ela toca em uma das portas, a qual era do mais fino cedro e adentra no quarto. Bonito, majestoso. A cama era um convite a um cochilo, parecia feita para um rei, e era, pelo menos como figura de linguagem. E, deitada nela, alguém que Sakura simplesmente sorriu ao ver._

_Ninjas não devem ter inimigos, ele lembrou. Em missões, você só cumpre seu objetivo e, se o objetivo é perdido, não há mais motivo para lutar, como quando tiveram sua primeira grande missão e Kakashi-sensei não matou o ninja da vila da névoa por ele não ser mais um inimigo._

_Lençóis carmesins cobriam o corpo daquele homem, deixando apenas sua cabeça do lado de fora. Talvez pelo bater da porta, talvez por um mau agouro ou simples falta de sono, ele abriu os olhos._

_Foi quando conheceu sua morte. Começou a se dobrar na cama, dobrar seu corpo e apertar sua cabeça._

_Genjutsu. Sakura era uma mestra nessa técnica ninja. Suas ilusões eram muito boas, mas agora tudo fazia sentido. Mesmo com o colar, de alguma forma ela conseguiu se auto-doutrinar e atingir níveis absurdos de tal arte e deve ter afetado os guardas, dando a eles seus piores pesadelos._

_Nem sequer queria imaginar o que aquele homem estava vendo. Seja o que for, deveria ser extremamente cruel, já que ele acabara de arrancar um de seus próprios olhos com as mãos._

* * *

Estava deitado, arfando. Um sorriso de incredulidade desponta em seu rosto, aquilo ele não imaginaria nem em seus sonhos mais irreais. Nu, com ela em seu peito, entregue e desprotegida, Naruto acariciava seus cabelos.

Era a hora de retornarem para casa, para suas vidas.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se levantou e começou a se vestir. Envergonhado - mas só um pouco - ele faz o mesmo.

- Bom... eu já vou indo.

- É, temos um longo caminho até Kono...

- O que te faz pensar que eu pretendo voltar para lá?

- Como? Mas... mas...

- Isso que você ouviu - era como se levasse um tapa, já que sua expressão estava longe de ser a mesma de Sakura - por que eu voltaria?

- Mas... mas eu vim atrás de você para isso! Vim te resgatar!

- E eu sou muito grata, mas não tenho a menor vontade de voltar para lá.

- O que? Não vai me dizer que vai trair a aldeia?

- Trair? – ela fala de forma debochada - Cai na real, Naruto! Não devo nada a ninguém! Nem a Konoha, nem ao País do Fogo... e nem a você, não mais.

- D-d-dever? Espera, como assim, dever?

- Bem... eu perguntei se você esperava alguma forma de gratidão, não é mesmo?

Ele queria ser uma criança para simplesmente dizer "Oro?". Mas não podia.

Queria ainda ser um aluno estúpido da academia para se fazer de idiota. Mas não podia.

Queria, acima de tudo, que aquilo fosse um sonho e ele, ainda cativo no calabouço, tentava escapar dali, pensando em tirar Sakura dali de dentro para viverem em paz.

Mas ele não era uma criança, tampouco um Genin. Já era um homem... e agora, em todos os sentidos.

E Sakura também já era uma mulher e, a julgar pelos fatos, há muito mais tempo.

- Eu... eu te amo, Sakura. Eu...

- Então foi melhor isso ter acontecido agora - ela lhe dá as costas - do que acontecer antes e você ainda ficar com essas ilusões. Lamento por você Naruto, mas a Sakura que você procura não existe mais.

Claro que não. Poderia ainda existir, mas não era tão tolo a ponto de acreditar no clichê do "acredito que ainda existe um pouco de bondade no fundo do seu coração, a garota que eu amo está ai dentro, em algum lugar". Ela era uma escrava... era óbvio demais o que aconteceu com ela. Ainda mais com sua beleza, uma mulher como ela deveria valer um bom preço. Sejam seus seqüestradores, donos, campos de batalha para o qual fora vendida para satisfação dos soldados...

- Você não vai voltar mesmo?

- Oficialmente eu já estou morta para a vila, a julgar pelo tempo - ela fala lentamente, sem um pingo de rancor em sua voz - e eu não quero tampouco vou voltar.

- Está com raiva, não está?

- Raiva? Não, Naruto... não sinto raiva de ninguém lá... de ninguém. Mas eu vivi a vida esses três anos, e não posso simplesmente voltar para lá. Obrigado por ter me resgatado, mas eu não pretendo voltar com você.

- Mas... mas... é perigoso! Você pode ser capturada novamente, é arriscado ficar aqui fora, provavelmente irão atrás de você. Vamos voltar, estará segura em Konoha, eu vou te proteger, prometo!

Sakura olhou bem nos olhos dele. E estava, de certa forma, feliz por isso. Ele ainda era o Naruto, cheio de sonhos, de convicções.

Alguém que ainda não tinha perdido suas ilusões.

- Já cansei de ser escrava – e ela desaparece,em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

O som morreu em sua garganta. Ela simplesmente desapareceu. Melhor dizendo, nunca esteve ali. A pergunta era, desde quando ela nunca esteve ali?

Fora um sonho? Será que realmente encontrou Sakura? Teria sido aquilo mera ilusão, um escape de sua mente para um desejo não realizado? Teria essa obsessão de encontrá-la se tornado tão forte e perigosa, a ponto dele fantasiar esse reencontro detalhadamente?

Ou teria sido um Genjutsu? Talvez tenha realmente resgatado ela, sendo assim... desde quando estava conversando com uma ilusão? Tudo o que compartilharam ali naquele momento também teria sido uma ilusão? As conversas? Teria sido a Sakura da cela uma ilusão? Os guardas caindo, o dono da residência... teria sido tudo uma ilusão, estaria ele ainda preso em um Genjutsu? Ou teria realmente encontrado sua amada, tendo ela prendido-o em um Dojutsu poderoso para distrai-lo enquanto fugia?

A sua entrega, também era uma ilusão?

Ele se ajoelha, prostrado. Ilusão ou realidade, o fato era que ela não estava mais ali, tendo sido isso real ou não, e lhe doía muito encarar a dura realidade: ela o enganou.

Ele queria ser uma criança para simplesmente chorar até dormir e, ao acordar, encontrar tudo em paz, com todos os problemas resolvidos.

Mas não resolveria. Por que agora ele entendeu que sua doce Sakura estava mais distante do que jamais fora capaz de imaginar. A doce e bela Sakura, seu sorriso inocente e jovial, o que ele acabou de contemplar... não era a Sakura, não era a _sua_ ilusão de Sakura, de uma garota inocente, amiga e companheira. De alguém que nunca trairia os amigos.

Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, bem mais rápido do que podia tentar compreender. Real, irreal... o que era verdade? O que era mentira? Seus sonhos e desejos eram meramente isso, sonhos? O tempo seria incumbido de destruí-los um a um?

Não importava. Não importava mesmo, já que ele não conseguia pensar. Na verdade, por mais que se esforçasse, todo ninja tinha suas limitações, e a de NAruto era essa, pensar. Ela era melhor agindo do que pensando. E nesse momento, ele se odiava por isso, pois tentava assimilar cada palavra, sobre Sakura comparar ficar com ele em Konoha a uma escravidão, tentava entender se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, tentava entender se aquela era a Sakura a qual ele sempre amou.

E mais importante: Tentava entender se tudo o que aconteceu, o momento, os carinhos, se tudo fora realmente real, ou meramente uma ilusão, um jutsu poderoso capaz de lhe propiciar prazeres que sua mente sozinha jamais seria capaz de imaginar.

E, em meio a tantos pensamentos, ele sente um incomodo nas costas e, ao tocá-las, choca-se: um ferimento. Um machucado.

Um ferimento. Não fatal, mas forte o suficiente para ser lembrado. Um arranhão. Como se garras tivessem cortado suas costas.

Ou unhas tivessem arranhado-as.

Fim.

Nota do autor: Presente de Natal para a Deusa Tsukihime! Desculpe se ficou curto – e escrito as pressas, desculpe mais uma vez UU – mas como já tinha passado a época...

Já que você pediu um Hentai, queria colocar um a pitada de "inocência perdida" na história, mas só você que leu vai me dizer o que achou. Aproveitei o gancho dos Shinobis aparentemente só poderem sair das vilas se tiverem permissão. Como Naruto, que só quando vai para a missão onde enfrenta os ninjas na névoa, conta que era a primeira vez que pisava fora da vila.

Quanto a Sakura... bem, ela ficou bem diferente da "ninjete" que aparenta no anime, já que mesmo sofrendo, chorando, ficando mais forte, ainda assim ela mantém suas características principais. Resolvi apostar pra ver até onde ela se mantinha pura, incorruptível. Uma pessoa pode mudar seus valores, crenças e convicções, dependendo do ambiente em que convive. Não é uma regra geral, muitos se mantém como sempre foram, mas essa é uma história de como isso poderia ter acontecido.

E obrigado a todos que leram!

Lexas

Observações:

Dojutsu: Jutsu que utiliza os olhos como parte da técnica. Mas no caso de Naruto, a grande maioria dos Dojutsus que aparecem, está relacionado a uma herança de Família, como o Byakugan de Neji e o Sharigan de Sasuke. Mas não é uma regra geral, já que os Genjutsus podem atacar de diversas formas, uma para cada sentido.

Genjutsu: A arte ninja de produzir ilusões.


End file.
